Consider Yourself Part Of The Family
by Usagia194
Summary: This is set about a year after the 2016 bayverse movie, Im crap at summarys but in basicality, experements, torture, romance, oh my!


Chapter 1

White walls were all 'Eleven' knew. They were in her small room, only enough space for her small bed and tiny toilet. They were also in the _other _room, but she didn't like to think about that room, the only thing associated with it was _pain, pain, Gods it hurt so much!_ The only thing not white in her room was the door, a grey metal door with a small reinforced window at the top which was too high for her to see from, and a small flap at the bottom, made of the same metal, which her food was pushed through.

The screeching sound of locks opening made her jump and her heart begin to race, _no, no, don't take me to the room!_ People clad in black rushed into the room and grabbed her harshly by the arms, dragging her out of her white room and into the white halls. She struggled as much as she could, feeling satisfaction when her teeth sunk into flesh, _red, not white _only to be replaced by _pain _when her hair was pulled tight to make her let go. She still didn't stop fighting, even when she was pinned to a large table and strapped down. She only stopped when she had run out of energy, not that she had a lot, they only fed her enough to keep her _alive._

"You know better than to fight, Eleven." Came a mans voice from out of sight, "You will lead the way for science to bloom into a new, greater era!" She hated that voice, hated the strange snorting chuckle of excitement at the end of every sentence. Finally the doctor came into view, wearing a _white _lab coat over a checkered shirt, suspenders over it and a bow tie at his neck. Brown eyes stared into her fear blown ones for a few long moments,

"After I am finished with you, I will definitely not be a _footnote!_" He brought himself back from his daydream with a shake of his head and busied himself with setting an IV into Eleven's left arm. Her fear choked her, making her breathing come in short, sharp bursts. _Please no, no more pain, no more! _She saw the IV was connected to a weird glass tube, the strangely glowing green liquid slowly making its way down to her. She knew that glowing liquid too well even though it was relatively new, only used on her a few times before. As soon as they had gotten their hands on it, they had used it on her, it burnt through her veins like acid and made her arch against her restraints. _Pain! Pain, pain, make it STOP! _

She came to awareness in her room, her body shivering in pain and twitching sporadically, she could barely twitch a finger so she didn't try, she just laid there, eyes staring into the distance.

She must have fallen asleep again and when she opened her eyes, all she felt was a body sized twinge like all her muscles had been overworked. Slowly, cautiously, she pushed herself upright, feeling _relief_ that she didn't feel the excruciating pain anymore, only to freeze a moment later. _Green?_ Her eyes trailed up her body slowly, marvelling at the beautiful deep green coloured skin that used to be _white._ She liked this change. There was too much _white_ in this room. Shifting so that her feet touched the floor, she noticed another change. _Tall. _When she stood she could now see out of the reinforced glass window in her door. There wasn't much to see, just more of the hated _white_ walls.

Eleven was jolted awake by shouting and screaming. She moved quickly to to the door, peering out of the window quickly enough to see a figure clad in black being _thrown _down the hallway and landing with a thud by her door. The next thing she saw was _green, red. _Her mouth dropped in awe as she took in the massive figure. It's skin was darker than hers, looked much rougher, it stood at about the same height as the door, so about a head and a half taller than her and had two, three pronged weapons on which the middle prong was longer than the other two. She knew when it had spotted her as _gold, brown _eyes opened wide and he turned slightly to shout something behind. She didn't know what it had said, she was enraptured by all the colours, _green, brown, gold, silver, _the most colours she had seen in her life! Another, similar to the first but in purple appeared, with all these strange things attached to itself. She couldn't look away until she realised the door was opening and she sprung back against the opposite wall. _No, no pain, not the room! _

The figure in purple slowly entered her room, hands up by its shoulders. Words were spoken but she could barely hear them over her racing heart and loud shallow breaths.

"Won't...hurt..." Elevens lungs froze, holding her breath in disbelief. She had never heard those words. Not together at least. The hulking figure in red had moved behind the other, _brown gold _eyes roving around her small room in barely hidden disgust. Plucking up her courage, Eleven took a deep breath and croaked,

"Not...hurt?" She saw them both wince at the sound of her voice before _purples _head shook.

"No, No hurting any more." Slowly a three fingered _green_ hand was held out, urging her to take it.

Eleven was scared. She was only taken out of her room for The Room, _pain, _but these people, these people were _green, brown, so many colours, _not like the others, _Black, white. _Slowly, ever so slowly, Eleven reached out her hand and _green met green._


End file.
